Random
by iammichan27
Summary: 15. It happened. Really, it was very random. But at the same time, it was expected. :D NaLu. RxR.


Title: Random

Summary: It happened. Really, it was very random. But at the same time, it was expected. :D

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama.

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! A little gift for my friends, especially to Crizza Lynne (Admin Happy XD). This is my first FT fanfic. There will be lots of grammatical errors and redundancy. You have been warned. Please read the author's note after the story, thank you.

:.:.:

It happened. Really, it was very random. But at the same time, it was expected. :D

The two of them were best of friends, ever since he brought her to the guild. But as cliché as it sounds, they fell in love with each other when they first met. Okay, maybe not the very moment of their first meeting, but it just happened, and albeit, unknowingly.

For Natsu, even if it was shallow, he fell in love with her when she offered him food after he 'saved' her from that fake Salamander. Hey, no one will treat you an eat-all-you-can dine every day on your first meeting with someone who was a stranger. That's why, at that time, Natsu even thought she was a _goddess_, after all he came from a stomach emptying travel, and of course, not to mention her _beauty._

For Lucy, she fell for him the moment he saved her in that damn party of that fake Salamander. And then, he just had to bring her to join in her dream guild. She felt the real happiness by then, ever since her mother died.

And so, the rest is history. They became partners. They were always together, not in a romantic way of course, but before they know it, they became inseparable.

Lucy was in denial. She did not want to admit that she was in love with her dumbest, one and only best friend.

Natsu, on the other hand, was confused. His feeling for Lucy was new for him. He did not know what to do. Was it rivalry? He thinks not. Granted, Lucy was strong, but Gray's the only one he thinks of as a rival.. and Erza, of course. And Guildarts. And Laxus. Kfine, enough. He's feeling very funny when he was with Lucy. It's like; his chest will explode when they were alone. He wants to rip the limbs out of every person who wants to get close to her, also.

So, he sought for Mirajane's advice once. But Mira only squealed like a freaking fangirl and blabbered things that he cannot understand, except for one: the feeling is called _love_. What is love, he does not know.

For the sake of having peace of his mind, he did the thing that a Natsu everyone in Fiore knows won't: a research. And lo and behold, the damn papers are fascinating, for they contain information that he currently experiences. Caring, doing everything to make her happy, not wanting to be away for her for even a second. Yes, he feels them alright. But what he still cannot understand is the phrase "sexually attracted".

Then, he silently observed. He acted like nothing is bothering him, but carefully, without everyone's knowledge, he observed. And slowly, he learned the meaning of love by experience.

Yes, if you ask him what love is, he still can't answer nor define it. Love is meant to be felt, not to be define, after all.

But the two of them remained oblivious of each other's feelings. They were dense as hell and it almost drove everyone to insanity. They did everything to make the two of them together. Matchmaking, making the one jealous.. everything, even making the two drunk just to see if they were going to have sex but none worked. Damn.

Then, it happened.

It was a normal day. Maybe, not as normal as an ordinary person would have.

Natsu and Lucy just finished off some monsters as their mission, when the dragon slayer suddenly brought it up. "Marry me."

The blonde was startled, but then, smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

And that's it. A proposal was done and accepted while walking towards the town to get their reward and blood were all over their body. No kneeling, no cheesy speech, they were not even committed to each other at first. It was confusing as hell and let everyone wonder of details of how they got together that does not even exist.

Nothing but a best-friend relation, and engaged the next second. It may be ridiculous but who cares of what others think? They don't.

When did they even got out of their obliviousness? No one knew because there were no I-love-you-I-can't-live-without-you craps before, and their actions may be hinting of their feelings but they didn't act as if they were aware of it.

But let's all make it clear. They love each other, and that's all there is to it. And so, with few words of understanding, they settled with their happy ending. It was very random. Really.

:.:.: **END** :.:.:

A/N: For those who finished reading this oneshot, thank you. I know that you were irritated of the errors. That's why I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story. Whoever interested can contact me through FFN's private messaging, or you can open my profile and see my accounts there. I am most active in Facebook and Twitter, though. :)

This story has no plot. LOL I know. I did not write for a year and 4 months, and still in no condition of writing but my desire for having a NaLu story pushed my fingers to type this idiotic oneshot. I'm very sorry for wasting your time.

Please review and tell me of what you think of this story. Thank you. ;D

Merry Christmas, everyone! :)- Mi


End file.
